


Don't Work for the Devil

by xRoselia



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers are 17, CupDice - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, May change title later?, MugDevil, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoselia/pseuds/xRoselia
Summary: What if the Devil thought of another way two Cup brother could repay their debts while still getting the debtors?  Too bad King Dice isn't happy about this one bit as he's forced to deal with an annoying Cup during the day, and wait at night for them to collect the contracts.If only you listened to Mugman, Cuphead.  Maybe then your brother wouldn't be stuck working in the same room as the Devil himself during the day.





	Don't Work for the Devil

Panting heavily in exhaustion, Cuphead rushes home with Mugman clutching his crying brother close to gather their belongings and say goodbye to Elder Kettle. The young cup glances at Mugs with guilt, it was all his fault they had to leave. His brother tried to stop him, to talk him out of that stupid bet, but he didn't listen. Now they're working for the Devil.

It all began earlier that morning while the sun smiled brightly in the sky. The cup brothers left their home to explore the other Isles. Having just turned seventeen, the brothers searched for good paying jobs all over Inkwell. Before this, they used to work with the Root Pack for meager pay and free vegetables. Now, they wish to move out of Elder Kettle's house and find a new place to live. Despite their age, they still appear to be only children, having only grown a few inches since the age of twelve, much to Cuphead's irritation. their childlike appearance resulted in only being offered half the pay of an adult for every job they applied to. As the two Toons traveled from isle to isle, luck was not on their side. Until they happened across a casino. The two brothers looked at each other, sharing a look of hope before nodding, both heading into the building with smiles plastered on their faces.

The place was booming with business with the swing of jazz filling the two brother’s ears as the smell of cigar smoke and booze sweep past their noses. After standing there a few moment too long, they were pushed deeper into the casino by inpatient patrons who plan on winning big, only to lose it all

Cuphead’s eyes widened in excitement seeing all the tables for gambling, The cup grabbed Mugman’s arm and ran to the gambling tables to check out what they could play. “Cups, We’re looking for jobs remember?” Mugman Reminded Cuphead with concern seeing the look of exhilaration on his brother’s face. Cuphead only looks at Mugman pleadingly. “No one is going to hire and pay us enough Mugs… Instead, we could win the money!” Cuphead exclaimed enthusiastically. Mugman sighs having known there is no use arguing with Cuphead as he pulls out his wallet, and opens it pulling out a five dollar bill and gives it to his brother. “Please be careful Cuppy… I only have ten dollars left” Mugs warned as Cuphead takes the money and shrugs it off. “I’ll be fine Mugs! Just you wait, I’ll win enough money we can open a casino of our own!” Cuphead says laughing only making his brother worry more as Cuphead walks to a craps table beaming a smug smile. The employee, a skeleton looks at Cuphead curiously before speaking with a grin, thinking this cup was just another run of the mill joe about to hand him all his money. “Placing a bet, boys?”. “Yes, sir!” Cuphead all but shouted giving the employee the five dollars. Mugman stands quietly next to Cuphead placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder letting him know he has his back. /Please know what you’re doing…/ Mugman thinks as Cuphead starts to play.

At the same time without the brother's knowledge, The casino’s sleazy manager, a tall toon named King Dice takes notice of them, Seeing what seems to be two young boys gambling their allowance money away. /What are two brats doing here…?/ He sneers as he walks over and watches from a distance to see how fast the boys will lose their money, hoping it'll be quick so he can kick them out not wanting to hear them whine when they lose.

Within an hour, the employee was shaking in his bones as he helplessly watches Cuphead on a huge winning streak. The cup was on a roll, winning over $5,000 with no signs of slowing down. Seeing how his employee is acting, King Dice chuckles over his dilemma as a crowd of spectators has migrated to the table to cheer the small cup on. Unlike his incompetent dealer, the manager held no worries knowing a crowd this big well attract his Boss’s attention. “Golly boys… At this rate, I don’t think you’ll ever lose…!” The tall toon exclaims loudly giving Cuphead a swift pat on the back to drive Cuphead’s ego through the roof. Threw the roof it goes! Cuphead was grinning like a madman seeing how much money he’s winning. Nothing can stop him! The crowd is cheering him on, the dealer is swearing under his breath, and the manager himself had congratulated him. Glancing at Mugman, he feels a warm sense of pride from seeing how excited Mugman is for him, making Cuphead want to win even more for not only himself but his brother who had trusted him.

However, hearing all the commotion, the devil himself emerges from his office and onto the gambling floor with a grunt. The demon was taking a nap in his office when a loud ruckus of cheers woke him up. As he storms in, he hears his manager giving someone gambling a compliment over in a large crowd where the ruckus was coming from. The Devil grins, knowing that only means one thing… A high stakes bidder on a winning streak. As he approaches the table, the crowd notices him and quickly gets out of his way growing quiet letting the devil see whats happening. Seeing how much the boys were winning, a wicked smile grew on his face. “Looks like you boys are winning quite a bundle…” The Devil purrs deeply gaining both the boys attention in a heartbeat, making them jump. “But I bet you can win more…!” The large beast thumps his pitchfork onto the ground making chips rain on Cuphead. Grinning upon seeing the Cup’s reaction. “Win this round and I'll give you all the chips in my casino, that's over a billion kid. But if you lose….” He hits the pitchfork on the ground again making all the chips disappear. “It’ll cost you your souls! Do we have a deal…?” The Devil questions with a purring tone smirking at the brothers.

Mugman chokes in fear of hearing such an offer, Knowing a deal with the devil well cost them more then they’re willing to lose. The mug softly squeezes his brother’s shoulder. “C-Come on Cups, we have enough to get our own place… We need to-“ Mugman starts only to be cut off by Cuphead. “Deal!” Cuphead shouted having not listened to a word his brother had said and thrown the dice. Mugman tried to stop him, it was too late. The dice were on the table rolling having left the only option for Mugman was to hold his breath as him, his brother and the crowd watches in suspense until the dice slowly rolls to a stop, his heart was beating in his ears.

He rolled a pair of ones.

“Snake eyes!” The Devil Laughed as he slammed his pitchfork into the floor creating two contracts of the brother’s for their souls, fire engulfed around the three making the crowd around them except for King Dice to flee. “Oh, what a shame…” The manager grinned as he watched the two brothers turn ghostly pale. Feeling his heart stop for a few moments, Mugman looks over at his brother dreading the absolute worse wishing, no, praying this wasn’t real. For this to only be a nightmare that the mug would wake at any moment. However the look on Cuphead’s face said it all, they lost. 

Cuphead felt his whole world shatter around him. Not only did he bet his own soul and lose, but his brother’s as well. His brother, who tried to stop him, having more common sense and was the one who was kind enough to give Cuphead his own money. Then, as if thinking the same thing, the two cups took the only option they had left. They got on their knees and begged for they’re souls, swallowing any pride left that wasn’t shattered by the loss. “P-Please, there must be something else we can do!” Cuphead pleaded, “At least don’t take my brother’s soul, he never agreed to this!”. Mugman tears up hearing that, knowing Cuphead didn’t mean for this to happen, but the last thing he’d want is being separated from his brother.

Relishing in seeing them cower and beg for their lives, The devil ponders as he scratches his chin. “Hmm… Maybe there something else you boys can do” He stated grinning down at the brothers flashing his shark-like teeth making them quiver in fear. King Dice, on the other hand, looked at his boss with a questioned look on his face, not liking the fact he won’t witness another pair of souls being sent to hell. Ignoring the look, for now, the Devil continues. “We’re currently a bit low on staff… The last new employees I’ve had to deal with really burned me up with their incompetence. So, I ‘fired’ them…. Let's just say they made better fertilizer” He sneered at the memory. “If you do a well enough job, I might even be generous enough to pay you both for the work. We’ll talk more about this tonight… for now, go home and pack your bags. All employees live here, that means so will the two of you.” The Devil stated before he snapped his fingers making the fire around them diminish. As the demon turned to go back to his office, he stops and glares at the two. “And if you even THINK about running off….” The devil holds up their contracts and makes the papers turn red. The silent room is suddenly filled with the brother’s screams. They felt as if they were burning alive from the inside out. As soon as the pain had begun, it soon stopped as the contracts faded back to normal. The Devil left the room with that first and final warning.

Cuphead sat there on his knees gasping for air as he held his brother close trying not to cry. Mugman, at the same time, wasn’t holding up as well. He was shaking violently as he cries softly from the pain. Cuphead shot a glare at the Manager having heard an annoyed “tisk” spewed out from his mouth. King Dice met the cups glare and returned one of his own. He was not happy about this with knowing he'd be in charge of at least one of the brothers, if not both. “What are you two fellas sitting there for…?" The larger toon jeered. "You’re lucky to still be alive, So hurry up! and grab your belongings, you don't have all day!” He snapped before returning to work now in a foul mood.

Slowly, Cuphead helped his brother up and left the casino to head home to get their stuff. Catching up to where they are now, Cuphead soon spots Elder Kettle's home. Knowing this might be the last chance, the two take a good long look at the place before walking to the door, and going in to face Elder Kettle with the horrific news.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter! There will be more to come and please tell me what you think so far. This is my first story and I'd love the feedback <3


End file.
